


If Not for Gentle Affection

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: "Everyone leaves me eventually."The admission was a reminder of the shy, gentle spirit that laid behind the facade of the rock god Jim held in his arms, who'd been betrayed and left alone one too many times. It hurt Jim's heart to see Freddie like this, afraid to ask for the uncomplicated affection he so clearly craved.
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: JimercuryWeek2021





	If Not for Gentle Affection

**Author's Note:**

> I read an anecdote from Phoebe, I think, a while back about how when Freddie wanted a kiss or a hug from Jim he'd grab on to his hand or waist and refuse to let go until he got it. It just kinda made my heart melt so I had to write it.

"What is it, love?" Jim asked when Freddie took his hand in the kitchen and tugged a little. 

They were alone in Garden Lodge - a rare event, Jim had come to realize - so he'd taken it upon himself to make tea, seeing as Freddie could barely manage to boil water without bringing disaster crashing down. 

"I…" Freddie started hesitantly, but shook his head in dismissal, "Nothing." 

Jim wasn't quite convinced but the kettle went off before he could say something. He moved to bring it off the stovetop but found himself being pulled back, Freddie refusing to let go of his hand. 

With the shake of his head and an amused chuckle, Jim looked at him, "Is there something you need, love? You've got to let me go so I can make the tea." 

Freddie frowned but he unlaced their fingers anyway, bringing his hand back to himself quickly and averting his gaze to the floor as he began picking at a loose thread on the hem of his shirt. 

Noting his reaction, Jim reached for the kettle to keep it from boiling over and turned the stove off in the process. Sure, the two of them hadn't been together that long, but Jim felt that he knew Freddie well enough to know when something was bothering him. Leaving the tea making process for now, he made his way over to Freddie and put his arms around his waist, pulling him in close. 

"What's on your mind?" He murmured gently. 

Freddie looked at him, his big brown eyes wide and vulnerable, and worried his bottom lip between his teeth before working up the courage to ask, "Can...Can I have a kiss?" 

Jim's face softened, if that was all Freddie wanted he was more than happy to provide, "Of course, you can always have all the kisses you want, my love." 

Freddie's lips quirked but the smile didn't meet his eyes as he whispered, "Always...that's what others have said too, but they leave. Everyone leaves me eventually." 

The admission was a reminder of the shy, gentle spirit that laid behind the facade of the rock god Jim held in his arms, who'd been betrayed and left alone one too many times. It hurt Jim's heart to see him like this, afraid to ask for the uncomplicated affection he so clearly craved.

"Maybe others left so they could make room for me, hm? And while I'm with you - hey, look at me, sweetheart," Slipping a finger beneath Freddie's chin he gently tilted his head up so he could meet his eyes, "While I'm with you, I'm happy to give you everything you need. Including kisses on demand if it means I get to see you smile and make you happy." 

"D'you mean it?" A careful hopefulness caught in Freddie's throat and it made his voice waver. 

Jim nodded, "Yes, of course, you'll not find me saying things I don't mean." He caressed Freddie's cheek in his hand, noticing the way he leaned into the touch. 

Freddie seemed to let the words sink in before giving him a shy smile, "You're very sweet." 

"Yes, well, so are you," Jim answered with a small, dismissive shrug. "Now, do you still want that kiss?" 

"Please."

"Happy to oblige," He murmured before brushing their lips together. 

It was soft and tender, the perfect fit for Freddie's mood, and Jim felt him practically melt against him. 

As they got lost in each other, the water in the kettle cooled back down to room temperature, the act of making tea completely forgotten. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to come swing by my tumblr and say hello @yasmamamercury 💖


End file.
